This relates to portable electronic devices, and more particularly to headset plugs and plug detection circuitry.
Portable electronic devices may include jacks or sockets for receiving connector plugs (e.g., stereo plug) for headphones or headsets. Audio signals may be passed from the jack to the headset through electrical connections formed between the plug and the jack when the plug is inserted into the jack. Known jacks include single prong monaural and stereo plugs and double prong stereo plugs. A drawback of such plugs is that they lack the ability to handle additional signals which may be provided by either the headset or the jack. In addition, the double prong plug requires a double prong jack, which may occupy valuable real estate in the media device.
What is needed is a single prong plug capable of handling at least one additional signal in addition to one or more audio signals. What is also needed is plug detection circuitry to detect which type of plug is received in the jack and to detect user activated functions that may be performed with a headset connected to the plug.